


循序/In Order

by Notsam



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, retrogration
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsam/pseuds/Notsam
Summary: He may want a talk with Death, while he's in the sealed coffin.他躺在那封死的棺材里，看起来是想和死神聊点什么。*..."What did you see?""I saw you born in a kiss."“你看见了什么？”“我看见——我看见你从一个吻中诞生。”
Relationships: Elisabeth von Österreich-Ungarn | Elisabeth of Bavaria/Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn, Franz Joseph I von Österreich/Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn | Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria, Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn | Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria & Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth), Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn | Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth), Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn/Marie Alexandrine von Vetsera
Kudos: 4





	循序/In Order

“你看见了什么？”

“我看见——我看见你从一个吻中诞生。” 

他沉睡在一片混沌里。

在无尽的漫长中，他感知到血肉干瘪枯槁，肤骨粉碎风蚀，无力地任由自己的身躯碎化飞散，然后沉闷的腐朽气味重击他的嗅觉，爬行动物一般蜿蜒窜进他的颅腔，蓦地收紧，使他在昏迷边缘历遍人世间不可能承受的痛苦。一声尖利的巨响猛地钻穿他的头骨，某种柔软冰冷的触觉离开他的唇面，他从溺水般的眩晕中醒来，睁开眼。

首先看见的是长发在夜色中散发幽光，然后是一对一潭死水般的眼睛与他对视，他瑟缩一下移下目光，扫过暗夜中泛着月白的脸，然后是紧闭的唇——他却下意识猜测那上面残余了自己的体温。

“——玛丽？”他喉咙颤抖着挤出一片圆滑的音节，却没有得到回应，取而代之的是被紧扣住的手被迫向外移动，金属管状物体从手心传递来一阵寒冷，使他头皮扯紧地战栗起来。

“玛丽？”

紧扣他腰部的手松开了，那张脸向后退去，蕾丝裙摆一阵风一般划过他的腿侧，他看见瘦削的颧骨与挺直的鼻梁，使人入迷又令人畏惧，美艳又险恶，似男又似女，退在黑暗里时隐时现，时而幻觉般显出他情人玛丽的面容，向他抛出闪烁引诱的神色。

一道寒光掠过视野，他下意识扑过去。冷笑在被黑暗放大的幽闭空间里回响，无数一模一样的面孔在夜色般的衣袂间回旋，巨大的黑色翅膀紧贴在那些衣裙背后，枪支若有若无的反光如受惊的蜂鸟般在其间飞跃，他疯狂四处追逐直到筋疲力尽，最后背后一阵推力迫使他向前跌去，他回头，凝视着一个身着黑裙的陌生人扬起手中枪管，一只漆黑的翅膀在她背后缓缓张开，最后一切隐没进了黑暗里。桌上的油灯缓缓燃亮起来。而随着光线一同明亮起来的是一个女人的声音，沉闷的，好像隔着结实的门。

“……为什么要和我说这些？”

他吞咽了一下，逐渐找回喉咙的正常位置。他听见自己不由自主地开口，近乎哀求：“但，……我祈求您，我的母亲！父亲即将发现我的反叛，而我无路可走……”

“你走吧！……我不想再听——”

“我必死无疑！……请您……请为我在父亲面前求情——”他慌乱间用力推开面前的门，但这扇门却远比看上去要容易打开。他施力不稳踉跄着半跪下去。但是记忆中衣着华贵的母亲并不在里面。房间里只有一片寂静。

“鲁道夫。”

他猛地弹起来，带着尊崇的畏惧转过身去，成千上万的无形的蚂蚁爬上他的脸颊，游走，啃噬。

“我听说……策划……背叛……甚至你——我的儿子？”皇帝的声音威严却遥远，模模糊糊地同那火光一同闪动着，时明时灭，背后的影子与其他东西融为一体，一片黑暗中却晦暗地有轻微晃动，让他一瞬间以为目睹成群黑衣人合着翅膀肃穆群立，但下一秒，一切又只是皇帝背后一大片阴影。

他压着嗓子喊了一声“父亲”，慌忙向前奔去，那个身影却泡影般碎裂消失，他险些撞上一堵石墙，却被背后伸出的一只手拉住。

“——什么？”他听见拉住自己的人低声嘟囔一句，却没能听清，他挣了一下，手腕却被握得更紧。身穿兜帽斗篷的人纷纷从暗处悄无声息踱出来，裹挟出一阵不安的窃窃私语。

“我们固然惊奇，太子鲁道夫愿意加入……”此人发出一串瓮声瓮气的声响，手却钳住鲁道夫的手腕不放，鲁道夫后退一步，对方手心异常的低温透过皮肤渗进他全身的血流，他凝视着对方兜帽下垂下的长发。

“那么——”

“但，我们无法抛却顾虑……”

“我应当怎么做？”

“——夺取政权！”他突然大吼一声，猛地拉近鲁道夫，让他不禁剧烈地颤抖了一下，而下一秒，鲁道夫贴着鼻子看清了对方兜帽下的脸——扭曲狂乱的，盛怒的，似男又似女，美艳又凶恶——周围所有人的斗篷齐刷刷落下来，显出黑蓝相间的制服与半边黑翅，光线从窗前帘间透进来，地下交接的密室隐没了，他的居室的模样浮现在光下。

“——什么？”他埋下战栗发出一声质疑。

“你还在犹豫什么？你如何任由世人——”“玛丽”扯下斗篷，狠狠掐住他的脖子，推搡着，他们一齐倒下去，跌到被女仆整理一新的床铺上。

“而我如何又能任由你来摆布？！”鲁道夫怒吼着挣扎起来，奋力掰开钳住自己喉咙的手指。

对方猛地松开双手，却仍然死死按住鲁道夫的肩，让他动弹不得，他埋下头贴近头颅，却没有气息喷在太子脸上：“而你认得我。”

当然，鲁道夫明知这张面孔——并非因为他曾在尖锐的噩梦中身着长裙给了他一个吻——不是什么玛丽，是死亡本身，领携着一众黑天使在他母亲身周游荡，即将阴魂不散地缠绕他的一生。但他身为一介凡人，却仍无法容忍命运成为傀儡——

而死神却立刻收紧了那根丝弦——他咬上鲁道夫的喉咙，以几乎要咬断的力度留下一道深深的血口，鲁道夫发出一声短促的惨叫。“你知晓大祸临头——”死神抬起头怒视他，而他偏过头，于是一个冰冷的吻击打在鲁道夫头颅旁的空气上，他最后发出绝望的哽咽——“而我却什么都做不了？——”

他不受遏制地尖叫起来。他们赤身露体，没有体温的肉体蟒蛇捕食般缠绕他，窒息，战栗，爆裂的疼痛，浸身沸水的严寒，寒冷贯穿了他，带出嘶吼，封进绝望，面貌一致的黑天使静默地围在室内，无声凝视着。

但他冷了下来，直起身。烛花滑到托盘底，而他滑下去，伏在死神腿上，压住一块布料，那上面的血污悉数来自他自己。死神只是面无表情地俯视着他，双手攥着那块布的边缘。他自己僵硬的肢体裹在其中的画面窜入脑海，于是他恐慌地退后一步站起来。所有人都转过身来，在沉默中凝视他。死神站起来，向前一步，推了他一下。

他向后仰去，翻出窗沿，随着一阵失重感重重跌在雪地上。他摇摇晃晃地，甚至有些笨拙地站起来，拍了拍身上的雪与灰尘。一只野兔望了他一眼，冲进林子。一个女仆慌慌忙忙跑过来，微微弯下腰拉起他的手。

“您，您——殿下，您让我好找呀，我们，我们去——”女仆明显受了惊吓，说起话来磕磕巴巴，另一只手绞着衣裙不放，“我们回房间去，我给您送了晚饭来，您下次不要——不要再这样乱跑，请您——唉。”

他点了点头，女仆下意识摸了摸他的头，又发现过于冒犯而匆忙收回手，这又叫可怜的姑娘更加焦虑，一直到她带着鲁道夫回房。

“您听我说——您下回可别这样乱跑了，要是叫伯爵夫人知道——唉，总之呀，您听我说，我之前听说，”女仆看着他慢慢吃着饭，凑近他放低声音，“要是您表现得好，兴许这几天皇后就愿意见您，陪您吃饭——您的母亲，您的妈妈呀！”

他点了点头，直到女仆收好东西行了礼关上门也没说一句话。他盯着女仆的衣角消失在关闭的门缝间，四周迅速扫视一圈——这本没必要，他的房间不应该再会有谁在——从衣兜里摸出一颗糖，急急忙忙地塞进嘴里。但他这时又瞥见角落一个陌生男人的身影，于是糖在慌乱的惊吓中被囫囵吞下去了。

“——我看见你从一个吻中诞生。”

“那足够荒谬。”

“你问什么，我便答什么。”他无趣地走远。

他慌忙间喊出了声——

“别走！”他拉住那个男人的肩膀，他的手太小了，这动作太吃力，但男人还是停了下来，一个得意的微笑转瞬消失在嘴角。

“我哪也不去，”男人柔声说道，“别再喊你的母亲了，她不会来。”

“而我呀——我也能成为男子汉，”他在床上站起来，叉着腰，神气十足，“我呀，我明天就能打死一只猫。”

他看见男人露出十分惊讶的神情，而那份惊讶瞬间被趣味取代了，他哈哈大笑起来，摸了摸他的脸。男人的手是冰冷的，但同样让他感受到母亲般的爱抚，但那只手随后便离开了，和它的主人一起消失在黑暗里。

“妈妈？”

他躺下，床铺慢慢变小，他呜呜咽咽，终于哭起来，乃至于嚎啕尖叫。

女仆慌慌忙忙跑过来，“嘘嘘嘘”地柔声喊着，把一个奶嘴塞进他没长牙的嘴里。

“——行行好，就算你不愿多陪我一会儿，帮我抚平我的衣角，好吗？我要在这里永远地躺下去，但这太叫我不舒服——”他听见自己的声音瓮声瓮气的，在六尺泥土和厚棺材里沉闷地回荡着。

“你又怎么认定我非要帮你这个忙？”

“若非如此，你却纠缠了我一生？……”

“愚蠢。你以为我是为了你？”

“我知道——我知道。因为我的——”

“——母亲。”

女仆松开奶嘴，抱起他轻轻摇晃起来。温热的臂膀缓缓扩张包裹住他，最后成了一个湿热的幽暗的密闭的小室。他蜷缩在里面，紧闭着眼皮，肚脐和小室连着。隔着那个小室，外面传来这样的音节。然后是更多的细碎的声响。

“父亲。”

“孩子。”

“如果是儿子，我要亲自给他起名。”

但他难以听见，更没法弄懂。他逐渐萎缩，五指合成一个圆盘，长出尾巴，团成小球。最后，他沿着那潮湿的内壁滑动着，慢慢变小，最后消失在了虚无之间。

他痛苦而清醒地感受到那没抚平的衣角，它叫他无比难受。但是死亡已经走了——几十年？几百年？他没法算，或者才一两天。

然后，他闻到愈发浓重的腐臭味，感受着自己皮肉失水干瘪，骨骼脆化风蚀。

他甚至没有机会发出一声抱怨——最后，他还是只能永远清醒在身躯散尽的混沌之中。

**END.**


End file.
